Dog Day
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Tori loses a bet to Jade and has to be Jade's dog for a day. Rated T. Requested by Anon


**Tori lost a bet to Jade and now she has to be Jade's dog for a day. Requested by Anon. I really wanted this to be better then it was, I hope you like it. **

Jade spun the collar around her finger with a grin on her face. I'd spent the night at her place last night and I guess she'd gone out after I lost our little bet. I bet her that I could scare her before the day ended, and I failed so I had to be her dog for the day. I was not looking forward to going to school as her dog.

We'd laid out the rules, I was to be on all fours when not walking in the hallways, I couldn't talk, I had to do everything she told me, when she told me to do it including tricks and I had to wear a collar that said my name on it and 'Property of Jade West'.

It was black with a purple bone tag, she just smirked at me, "morning, Tori." She grinned, tossing the collar at me. I caught it midair and looked back at her, hoping to god she'd say I didn't have to do it anymore.

I barked in response with a scowl on my face, she stood up and took the collar from me, hooking it around my neck. It wasn't too tight, thankfully. I crawled out of her bed and landed ungracefully on my hands and knees, I'm pretty sure I got rug burn.

"I'll get you some breakfast; you can get dressed normally and walk upright to get upstairs." Jade patted my head as she walked to the staircase, leaving me alone to change into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved purple shirt so I could yank it down over my hands today.

I could not believe I was going to do this for the whole day.

Jade spent the day telling the teachers I was doing a random acting challenge for extra credit in Sikowitz's class, and I had Jade in all but two of my classes so I was stuck sitting beside her like a good dog, not talking at all.

Sikowitz was out today with some crazy excuse about a fish that Helen had just shaken her head at when she came to explain it to us about five minutes ago, leaving Jade to smile smugly during class while I sat on the ground beside her chair on my knees with my hands in front of them covered by my shirt.

"Does Tori do tricks?" Cat asked happily, sitting in the chair usually reserved for me. Jade said nothing but looked down at me with an almost affectionate smile and then nods, "what kinds? Can she roll over?"

"Vega, roll over." I walked on my hands and knees away from the chairs and did my best to roll over like a dog, sitting down and smiling at Jade panting happily like a dog would, I even barked for a treat like one. She patted my head and then leaned down and kissed my nose, "good dog."

At lunch Jade let me sit like a normal person at the table, but I wasn't allowed to eat like one. Cat helpfully pulled my hair back into a ponytail without me asking and I managed to eat my pizza with no hands, letting it hang a bit off the plate so I could bite a chunk off and eat it.

It was humiliating and I would never make another bet with Jade again. We left lunch early, me walking on my feet until we were inside and then I had to walk on all fours over to her locker and sit patiently while she got her things out, she then went to my locker and got my things for me before dragging me off to the Black Box Theater where our vocal class would be taking place today.

I sat uncomfortably on the ground beside her as people came in, only a few bothered to give me a second glance, I'd been like this all day. And those that did probably did it because I had my head resting in Jade's lap and she was stroking my hair absently.

After school she actually took me back to her place and we played fetch, she hardly said a word to me other then good girl or do this, do that. Now she kept throwing me a ball, which I was allowed to use my hands to get and then I had to carry it back to her, and crawl run after it when she threw it.

We did this for about forty minutes until I cut my hand on something, we didn't know what. Jade helped me to my feet and then cleaned up my hand which was sliced from the bottom of my palm to the top. It burned and I hissed and growled in pain at her, jerking my hand from her grasp when she poured alcohol on it.

"Shh, it's okay." Jade murmured, stroking my hair. I scowled at her and growled one more time. She gave me this look that with her could have been something akin to astonishment, after she patched it up she leaned forward and kissed the top of my head, "Good girl."

I barked at her and we walked out, me back down on my hands and knees. She sat down on her couch and I crawled up next to her, laying half on her lap, half on the couch and watched some horror movie with her.

"Let's go for a walk." She announces out of the blue. I don't move until she stands up, which makes me fall off the couch, she walks away fast and grabs her old dogs leash, hooks it on my collar and we walk out the door.

This was more embarrassing then lunch, even though none of these people knew me I was walking on all fours down the sidewalk with their very freaky neighbor. I couldn't even look at anyone, I just walked and walked and walked until we got back to her house, as soon as she took the stupid leash off of me I rushed to the couch, crawled up and curled into a ball ignoring her.

She didn't make me go anywhere else until she was going to bed, and then we went upstairs and she put her dog's old bed down on the ground. It had thankfully been cleaned so I curled up on it to sleep, but Jade cleared her throat.

I cocked my head to the side at her like a dog would and blinked, "you should really wear something else to sleep. You know you don't want to sleep in those jeans." I stand up without a word and she holds out a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. I walk into the bathroom down the hall and change into the shorts; I carry my clothes back in, set the neat pile on her dresser and then flop back down onto the dog bed.

Jade's watching me closely with a strange expression on her face before she drops back on her bed, shuts her light off and I hear her rustling around and then nothing which tells me she's under her sheets now. I roll over into a ball, it's freezing in here, I silently get up and grab a sweater from her bottom drawer and pull it on. It big and falls down to my knees when I curl up into a ball.

It keeps me warm until my phone goes off at midnight. It's officially the end of the bet and now I can talk again. My phone is vibrating like crazy and Cat's name is on my screen, I hit accept and press the phone to my ear, "give me a minute Cat." I whisper.

I tiptoe out of Jade's room and down the stairs and out onto her back porch, "why are you calling me at midnight?"

"I can't sleep, my brother is downstairs singing along to the Rent soundtrack and he wont stop so I figured I'd call you and see how your day went. Being Jade's dog and all."

"It was fine, she was surprisingly nice to me today, I mean she made me go on a walk through her neighborhood and play fetch but I don't know she could have been so much nastier about the whole thing."

"What'd you even have to do anyways?"

"I had a day to try and scare her but apparently I didn't even manage to do that when I threatened to break up with her. I just don't understand what I have to do to freak her out."

"What are you talking about you totally freaked Jade out when you-hey! You can't eat that! I gotta go my brother is eating my bra!" she hung up the next second after an angry shout. I never wanted to have to stay a night at her house with her brother around.

But that wasn't the important thing; the important thing is that Cat said Jade freaked out when I threatened to break up with her. Anger swelled up in my chest and I wanted to go upstairs and strange Jade. I stormed off her porch and paced through her backyard. And then I decided it happened, why be angry about it when I could get my revenge? With a scowl on my face I stormed back into her house, stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to her room open so hard it slammed into the wall.

"I trusted you!" I screamed, "I walked around all day pretending to be your dog, because I thought I didn't scare you and then Cat tells me I did," Jade sits up blearily, "how the hell could you do that to me all day? I'm you're girlfriend; you're not supposed to lie to me! And on top of lying about me scaring you, you let me walk around all day pretending to be a dog for a bet I didn't actually loose!"

"Babe, wha-."

"Don't you lie to me." I snarl.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry I just thought it was-I don't know what I was thinking." Jade babbled incoherently.

"Screw you, Jade!" I screamed angrily, "what the hell is wrong with you?"

She clambered quickly out of the bed and grabbed my arms, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please stop yelling at me, I'm sorry I'll do anything, please don't be mad at me." I forced the smile down and cross my arms over my chest.

"Then go sleep in your stupid dog house for the night." I had to applaud my own acting skills, I sounded like I hated her. She looked at me confused, like she wasn't sure I was serious, "I mean it, Jade."

"Okay." She whispers, she grabs her pillow from her bed and walks out, giving me something I'd call an apologetic look, before she disappeared down the hallway. I followed her downstairs to make sure she actually made it down the stairs and watched her crawl into the rather large dog house. I went up to her room and crawled into her bed, grabbing her extra pillow and burrowing under her comforter for the rest of the night.

Around 6 I woke up and made my way downstairs, intent on going to see if Jade was still outside, she wasn't though, her pillow was on the ground by the door and she was in the kitchen cooking. I could see the marks from the wood panels of the doghouse on her arms as she flipped a pancake.

She turned to grab something, I assume, and noticed me lingering by the staircase, "babe, I am so sorry." I grunted, fully intending to play this thing out until it wasn't funny anymore, "I made pancakes."

"Okay."

"Please sit and eat them."

"Fine." I groaned walking to the kitchen table and taking a seat. I crossed my arms over my chest and scowled down at the table while Jade set a plate of pancakes down in front of me.

I hate slowly, making a show of just how much work it was for me to sit quietly and eat these stupid pancakes. After that I showered and got dressed while Jade showered. I took time drying my hair and putting on my makeup for the day, and when Jade came out of the bathroom fully dressed, I grabbed my bag and walked out of the room, waiting for her by her car.

Jade came out of the house a few minutes later looking rather upset, locked her house up and unlocked the car, and got into her seat. She drove us to Jetbrew, left to get her coffee and came back and then drove us to school.

Speeding through the parking lot she stole a spot in the shade from a large truck and shut off the car, "Tori, I am so sorry, I really am, I'll do anything, just please, please talk to me."

I bit my lip to try not to laugh, but I can't because she looks so upset and it makes me feel better after having to walk around as a dog all day yesterday, "I love you, Jade, and if you lie to me again, I will do more then give you the silent treatment and make you sleep in a dog house." I pushed open the door and left her alone in the car, a grin on my face and her coffee in my hand.


End file.
